The present invention relates to a toothbrush effective for removing plaque deposited on teeth and massaging gums, and a method of making the same.
Most popular toothbrushes basically comprise many bristles affixed on one end of a handle. In order to enhance the effect of removing plaque, many types of toothbrushes, in which configurations of bristles and handles are improved, are provided. It was difficult for users to make bristles reach the inner parts of teeth, because these types of toothbrushes are designed to brush teeth right and left or up and down with bristle tips along teeth. The types therefore cannot completely remove plaque deposited on peripheral surfaces of adjacent teeth and their inner parts. Simply upright bristle tips cannot stimulate gums sufficiently and may possibly cause pyorrhea alveolaris.
In order to solve the above problem, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a toothbrush which effectively removes plaque deposited on peripheral surfaces of adjacent teeth and their inner parts, and massages gums.
To achieve the above objects, a toothbrush comprises a rotary brush formed into a roller shaped by extending many bristles radially outwardly from the outer peripheral surface of an annular unit provided with a shaft hole at the center thereof and a block handle having at one end thereof a support shaft for rotatably supporting the rotary brush.
The toothbrush further comprises said support shaft being supported between a right extension and a left one projecting bifurcately from both sides of one surface of said block handle on which said rotary brush is disposed.
The toothbrush also comprises said block handle having small through holes from one surface on which said rotary brush is disposed to the opposite side.
A method of manufacturing a toothbrush comprises a rotary brush, and a handle, wherein the rotary brush is formed into a roller shape by extending many bristles radially outwardly from the outer peripheral surface of an annular unit provided with a shaft hole at the center thereof, and is supported by a support shaft disposed in one end portion of the said handle, having the steps of bundling many bristles made of nylon, heating and melting one end of a bundle of bristles into a deposited portion, curving the bundle of bristles into an approximately arc shape and connecting such arc shaped bundles.
As described in the foregoing, the present invention is a toothbrush comprising a rotary brush formed into a roller shape by binding many bristles and rotatably supported by a support shaft disposed in one end portion of a block handle. Grasp the other end of the block handle and then rotate the rotary brush along teeth and gums in the mouth, and bristle tips get in between teeth. This results in removing plaque deposited on teeth or food partials effectively and in massaging gums, which brings the effect of prevention or cure of tooth decay or periodontal diseases such as pyorrhea alveolaris.